Scream and Shout
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: They were undercover as married and staying the night in a hotel room (Sound familiar?). The undercover went well but now Ziva is sick (not pregnant!), He cares about her, she cares about him and lives are going to get messy for the pair. Some strong language but not too much. I own nothing but I shall play with characters and put them in different situations. Read & enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

I fall down onto the edge of the bed with my face in my hands, tears sting at the back of my eyes but I hold them in, I wasn't going to show the weakness he wanted. I am worth more than that. My head is stringing together the realisation of what I have just witnessed let alone trying to figure out why he would do this to me.

He walks through the door clearly having followed me, I clasp my fingers tightly around the glass at my side and throw it skilfully towards his face. I just want him gone from my view. It smashes against the wall, he clearly managed to dodge it. I turn to look at him and see the red dripping down the wall inches from his ear. We're going to have to pay for that in the morning.

"HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Screaming at him was the only way to dull the pain I felt. "I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME BUT NO THE ONLY PERSON YOU LOVE IS YOURSELF."

"Calm down sweetie, please, I haven't done anything wrong."

"HOW… HOW DOES KISSING THAT BLONDE TRASH COUNT AS NOT DOING ANYTHING?" I start to pace up and down at this point; any reason not to look at his sorry face was a good reason.

"It wasn't what you think… "

I stopped in my movements and I didn't carry on shouting but I still spoke loud enough to be heard in the hallway "So you just happened to fall mouth first on to hers then"

"No I don't think even she is that stupid to use that excuse but she WAS the one who kissed me"

"Did she also slide your wedding ring off too?" I gesture angrily to his hand which bore no sign of commitment

"No of course not… I lost that earlier…" he tugs on his shirt collar looking suspicious.

I fold my arms over my chest. He's really not thinking I'm going to believe that crap is he….

"You doubt my intelligence that much to try and use that bullshit on me? Go use it on some floozy you picked up to keep your bed warm because I won't be the one in it tonight!"

I storm off into the bathroom, he's right behind me but I manage to shut the door before he can stop me. I slide my back down the door tears finally flowing over the barriers. I was hidden in here he couldn't look at me with his soft features wishing I weren't hurting now.

I thought we were going so well, he had changed for me. Or at least it looked that way to everyone who knew us. I smack my head against the barrier between us hoping it would wake me up from this terrible nightmare.

A soft knocking disturbs my head banging "Look sweetheart, come on out and we can talk this over like adults."

"I don't want to look at your lying ass while you dig yourself an even bigger hole."

"We can still fix this. Please."

"No we can't fix this, now move from the door I want to get out of here." I get up from my spot on the floor and almost rip the door off of its hinges with the force I use to pull it towards me.

He's leaning against the wall next to the door opening but I just walk past him and grab my bag. I run around the room grabbing everything that is mine I probably ended up with some stuff of his mixed in in my frenzy but I don't care. I just want to get out of this hell.

"Please baby, just listen to my side."

I ignore him and carry on in my task; it's the only way to stop me from punching him right in that jaw of his and shutting him up for good. He's not far off getting down on his knees and begging. He tries getting in front of me to stop me but I am too quick and agile for his strong frame and dodge his hands easily.

"Please listen to me, I love you, let us work this out"

"You threw our love away when you even thought of looking at that slut!"

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" he's frustrated now and that was never usually a good sign…

The phone in our hotel room has been going crazy, people must've heard our fight and contacted the front desk. I storm over to finally answer it. "Hello?" the desk person babbles on about disruption of the peace and asks us to quiet down: I used it as my cue to leave. "Don't worry sir, there will be no more noise but I would appreciate my car being brought round front." I slam the phone down onto its holder after being informed my car would be out front in just a minute. I grab my keys then turn for one last look at his face. Lines crinkled his face all over and wet lines graced his cheeks. He was obviously hurt but it wasn't going to stop me walking out.

"I'm going to stay at a friend's place; I will contact you when I am not ready to kill you." Those were my last words as I opened the door. I turn round and throw a few notes onto the table beside the door so he had cab fare home. I dramatically storm out of the room and as the door slams behind me I hear a gruff voice in my ear.

_"Good job, David"_ I smile from the valuable praise given to me by our strict boss.

Next I heard the whining of my partner _"Oi what about me, boss?"_

_"Why do you need praise for kissing a hot blonde and a bit of shouting?, Ziva's the Oscar winner here."_

_"Fine boss I'll quit complaining."_ I have to laugh at the sound of his voice. He sounds as if his cookies have been taken from him.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry guys this has taken me forever, had a bad case of writers block. This is a short little filler chapter with a bit of joking, silliness and all that stuff. I hope you don't hate me I know this isn't my best work but I had to post this so I can move ahead. Also I have a short phone conversation in this I have used a variety of fonts to make it easier to follow. Underlined is Ziva, Italics is Tony and Bold is Abby.

* * *

The blonde from the bar skips up to me when I was away from the front doors of the hotel; she's wearing a long coat covering her minuscule dress. It wasn't much but it was enough to disguise who she was to outsiders so they wouldn't put 2 and 2 together and figure us out. She wraps her arms round me tightly in a friendly hug and whispers in my ear "Can I catch a ride with you?" I smile at the girl and nod my head, she squeals in delight chanting "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She runs to my car and climbs quickly into the passenger seat. Once we were both in the car and a good distance away from the hotel she pulls off her wig to show the black pigtails underneath. "Gosh that thing was itchy" I can't help but laugh, I had slapped her around the face not even 1 hour ago and yet the wig itching is what she complains about.

"How is your cheek feeling Abby?" I ask this cautiously not wanting to upset her but wanting to make sure she is okay at the same time.

"You can hit hard, but luckily it was nothing that some ice couldn't fix" I don't look at her as I am focusing on the road but I can hear the smile behind her voice.

"I can't believe I went undercover with you guys, Ziva. I mean I know I have done it before but not including all of you. It was as if it was the first time again." If her seatbelt wasn't on her, she would likely be jumping up and down in her seat.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself then?"

"It was so cool! And I never thought Tony would be that good a kisser"

I can't help the little pang of jealousy I feel when she mentions that. I don't get annoyed with her though it's not her fault. I laugh a little and nod in agreement with her.

"I remember thinking that somewhere in the depths of my mind when we were both being the married assassins."

My phone suddenly starts ringing; Tony's name shows up on the screen so I ask Abby to answer and put speaker phone on.

"Hello Tony"

"_So__ … you think I'm a good kisser?" _Oh dear, he sounds smug which is not generally a good sign.

"What on earth are you talking about Tony?" I think I sounded a little harsher than I wished because he changes his topic rapidly.

"_Just th__ought we should tell you, we can still hear everything you and Abby say."_

My face drops, I look down to my chest and realise I'm still wearing my bug. I guess it's time to try and laugh the situation off.

"Oops, silly me I must've got caught up in my acting moment and forgot to take it off"

"_So __Zee-vah, are you going to answer me?" _

Abby sensed my hesitation and chose that this was the time to speak up **"Why are you complaining Tony? It's not like we said anything bad about you."**You could almost hear the tongues poking out of the mouths of them both.

"_No you didn't__ and I would happily hear more about my abilities but I don't think Mr McGreen here would"_

"So turn our bugs off? I can't exactly take my hands off the wheel to remove it right now." 

"_We shall see, by the way__ Gibbs wants you to head back to headquarters and he will meet you there." _

He hangs up before I can answer him. I was already headed in the direction of the navy yard before he called so I didn't have to do any action movie style turns to get there which was a shame but I think even Abby would have been a little scared if I did, it's not like I have the best record of driving skills around the office.

The rest of the journey was quite uneventful, Abby and I conversed about the mission but nothing else went on. She slaps her hands against her thighs just before we reach the parking garage and exclaims loudly "How on earth can people wear this stuff on a regular basis? I feel so exposed."

I can't help but laugh, this is the girl who walks around in plaid miniskirts and fishnets but somehow a body-con dress is being exposed… I reach my space before I can voice my thoughts so I pull in to it and toss the thought from my mind

We both head up towards the bullpen, wondering what would happen now. As we walk over to where my desk is we are faced with both Gibbs and Vance. I don't know what to think their faces are expressionless. We move closer and I see a twitch in the director's face, worry bubbles in my stomach from the twitch and I await the thunderous shouting.

"Agent David, Miss Scuito…."

His pause makes the worry worse. I try hard to keep my face neutral; Abby seems to be having a little difficulty with keeping hers straight.

"Yes Director?" I am thankful my voice doesn't betray me.

"Well done girls." His face widens into a smile and I let relief wash over my limbs. Gibbs looks at me curiously obviously noticing my muscles relax but I just ignore it rather than explain myself. I hear Abby squeal beside me in delight and I can't help but chuckle lightly at her enthusiasm.

Gibbs strides over to us and places his arms around our shoulders before kissing the tops of our heads. I enjoy the warmth that his small fatherly action brings me.

"So… Abs, Ziva, you two are to head home for the night, DiNozzo and McGee will remain where they are till morning." Abby and I nod our heads to show we understand. "I want you both here, with your a-game, by 08:00"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to be doing this to you AGAIN but it really is needed for the story to be able to follow. Expect something deliciously juicy next update and please don't hate me :D **

* * *

He rolls his body over eyes still shut, the phone beside him is ringing loudly, and his arm flails about wildly trying to find the culprit of his rude awakening. After what felt like hours but was only seconds his hand finally lands on the hard plastic and he brings it up to his ear and answers.

"Yeah?" his annoyance at being woken is made even more obvious by the lingering sleep in his voice.

"_Tony! Finally you've answered."_ The caller's voice sounds shrill with relief through the speakers.

"Of course I answered, it wouldn't freakin' shut up." He was growing steadily more annoyed.

"_Gibbs wants you up and dressed in the next 2 hours ready to go to the lobby and check out"_

"So why didn't you call me later, that's almost 2 more hours of sleep I could've had"

"_Well he told me to call now…"_ the callers' voice goes quieter as if they are waiting to be shouted at.

His eyes roll up towards the ceiling with a groan "Fine I'll get up, thanks Probie." The end of his sentence dripped in sarcasm.

The phone slams loudly back into its place before the caller's reply could be given. He rolls over stretching his back out. His legs spin out from under the covers to the side of the bed. He goes to sit up running his fingers through his sleep tousled hair. He winces at the cold air cruelly attacking his bare skin.

He stands up quickly and walks in to the bathroom, you can see on his stress lined face he is still pained by the events of the night before. His eyes display a deep sadness mixed with self-critique. He daren't even look at himself in the mirror after the night he had. It may have just been acting but his heart ached from the sight of her upset and facing him. He reaches through the shower curtain to turn the water on; he undresses himself as he waits for the water to warm up before finally stepping in to it.

He stands under the jet letting the water wash over and soothe his skin. He showers quickly before he begins mental reflection on the last time he saw her face. He loved that woman but she would never know and the way she shouted at him had hurt him unexpectedly seeing as it wasn't real.

Once he felt that he was thoroughly washed he switched the water off, for the second time this morning his skin was attacked by the harsh chill in the air. Flinching he wrapped a towel around his waist and went off back to the main room in the suite. He fishes out from his bag one of his trademark suits and dresses rapidly before heading over to the couch and flicking on the television in an attempt to lose reality in a movie he has watched thousands of times.

I walk quickly into the bullpen alone, back pack slung over my right shoulder. My eyes red and circled darkly with lack of sleep, whoever notices will likely be confused as I was home long enough for others to expect I had a good sleep but somehow I just could not settle from the idea that maybe I got too into the scenario of last night, especially when images of his hurt face flooded my dreams and guilt stung in the pit of my stomach.

I walk towards my desk, feeling a sore pang of loneliness that he isn't sat across from me spouting off hundreds of movie references about last night's mission. I notice my other coworker McGee looking frustrated glaring at the phone on his desk. I give a quizzical look towards his expression hoping he would notice and explain before asking any questions.

"What's got you upset?"

"Oh nothing has upset me; I just got a reminder that Tony isn't always an early morning person"

"You were the one that had to give him the wakeup call, yes?"

He nods, rotating his fingers on his temples obviously trying to relieve some tension. I turn to place my bag down on the floor next to my chair and seat myself, wrapping my hands around the cup of coffee I brought with me. I inhale deeply feeling instantly boosted but not perfect before taking a long gulp. I feel my shoulders relax and my eyes widen after I place the cup down and leisurely stretch out. It feels unusual being here without the heavy weight of Tony's gaze on my body when he thinks I'm not looking.

"Did you have a rough night Ziva?" McGee asks across the office.

I jolt out of my chair in shock almost knocking my coffee over me. I nod in answer and take another gulp of my coffee. He shoots over a sympathetic expression but thankfully he doesn't probe any further. I face my computer screen and work on some of the information gained from last night quickly losing myself in the text.

Gibbs walks in not long after I had found something of interest. He has his usual coffee cup in his hand and if I didn't know better I would think he has it permanently attached there. I hear his voice before I see him, my head snaps up expecting to have to move but he just settles into his chair.

"Is he awake yet, McGee?" He lifts the cup to his mouth in order to take a long gulp whilst awaiting an answer.

"Yes, Boss."

"Ziva, I want you to get ready to go back to the hotel and speak with Tony"

"Anything in particular you want us to talk about?" I have an idea of what we should say but I always like to make sure I get it right.

"Yes, I want you to return your rings and say something about calling a lawyer. Our suspect will likely be hovering around in the lobby waiting for your return but you will turn up as check out time begins to be sure. I will send Tony down once you have spotted them."

I nod before heading down to the locker rooms. Gibbs shouts behind my retreating figure "Don't forget your microphone" I raise my hand up in a sign that I heard him and he must've seen it because nothing more was said.

I pull out a figure hugging pencil skirt and a light coloured sheer button up, which shows just a little too much cleavage to be what I deem as professional, I had already put them away in my locker last night in preparation. I'm not exactly enjoying the idea of exposing this much skin and wearing heels today but no pain no gain right? I smile at myself and decide to put some makeup on to freshen up my face before heading down to Abby's lab to get myself wired up.

I was changed, wired up and back in the bullpen within 30 minutes. I weren't expected to walk through the doors of the hotel for at least another hour but it was quiet so I decided I may as well prepare myself early. I go back to facing my computer screen, fingers resting on the keyboard and continue on with my task of research until it was time for us leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Wooooo new chapter! now this is only short but hey there's a little bit of juiciness in it :) ENJOY!

* * *

We pull up just out of sight of the doors of the hotel, no one could see us outside but the car was angled perfectly so that the passengers could see through the glass doors into the hotel. I climb out of the back making sure not to flash my underwear and once out I readjust myself before finally strutting over to the hotel doors.

I stand breathing in deeply before my fingers finally reach out for the cold metal of the door handle. I wrench it open harshly and cross over the marble floors, my shoes clacking against it. My eyes scan rapidly over the faces of the heads bobbing in the sea of chaos. It took longer than expected for my sight to zero in on the suspect. I hoist my bag further onto my shoulder and flip my hair on the other side. This was our pre-determined sign for spotting the suspect and I knew Gibbs will have seen it.

I purse my lips together and fold my arms across my chest, succeeding in looking annoyed at waiting. I spot Tony making his way towards the main desk and I take that as my queue to start the show.

* * *

"There you are!" I shout out angrily as I walk towards him, feeling the gazes of others falling on my body.

I watch his head snap round, his eyes widen, he looks shocked to see me here after last night but thankfully he doesn't try to hide away in the crowd. He slowly walks right up to me probably hoping I "came to my senses."

"Sweetie… Hi, how are you? What brought you here, I thought you were gonna call?" His hand flies to his hair nervously.

"Scared I will find your new whore to replace me?" I spit it out between my lips.

"No one could ever replace you my dear." I watch him as his eyes crumple with sadness, but I must keep my dignity.

My eyes roll from his actions; he really is laying the compliments and nicknames on thick… I feel tears of anger stinging me. He could do so much better than this to make up to me but somehow he can never bring his feelings out at the time when they're most needed.

"Look… I just came here to give you these" I hand the rings out towards him he just stands there staring, waiting for me to explain. "Be glad I didn't call a divorce lawyer, I feel you and I need to separate for a while and then we can see how it works out but right now I don't feel like I can trust you."

He nods and accepts the rings from me even though I can tell he is reluctant to let our marriage go.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then?" You can hear his heart breaking behind his voice but I can't muster up enough sympathy. He hurt me when he did what he did last night and he needs to realise that.

I heave a heavy sigh "I guess so."

* * *

With that I turn around and head off towards the seating area pulling my phone out of my bag, watching his back as he leaves the hotel with bag in hand.

I sit myself down, cross my right leg over my left and wait. I play on my phone making it look like texting while simultaneously making myself look upset and vulnerable. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, I noticed a pair of large combat boots in front of me before raising my head, our suspect had come over to try and be the comforting stranger.

He smiles at me, I gathered it was an attempt to look warm and trustworthy but the information I knew about him made my blood boil, I managed not to let my disdain show on my face or else our mission would never work out. He seats himself next to me, clearly his closeness was a way to make the upset women feel wanted and valued.

"Are you okay doll?" his large heavy hand reaches out to my shoulder I suppress my instinct to flinch away and allow him the contact. I go to wipe my watering eyes and nod.

"Yes, thank you I am fine."

"No you're not, those tears are ruining that pretty face of yours but I won't probe further into it if you don't want me to"

I crack a smile at his words for the sake of looking happy about his compliments. He hasn't budged from sitting next to me so I know he wasn't finished with me yet.

"I heard you arguing with your husband last night, you sounded really hurt."

"I was... I'm guessing you heard that I caught him kissing another woman."

He nodded and moved his face next to my ear. "Between you and me, he doesn't deserve a beauty like you if he is so willing to do that." There was a long uncomfortable pause where he moved to place his hand on top of mine. "How about I take you for a drink tonight, see if we hurt him as much as he did to you? Would you like that?"

I raise my head, thankful this moment would be almost over. I turn to face him, finally looking into the dark eyes of the killer within him and nod.

"I think I would like that."

He gets up from the sofa and writes something down on a piece of scrap paper before handing it to me.

"Meet me here at 9 and wear something pretty." I gingerly accept the paper from him and he walks off. I open it up worried it would say something like 'I know who you are' but it was just an address for a bar, just on the outskirts of the city centre.

"_Well done David, you__ can come back to the car now."_


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a little short compared to the others I have posted but I didn't want to build this into the later part as it would draw away from the "drama". Enjoy :D

* * *

That night…

My hands nurse the remnants of a drink between them as I sit at the bar, watching the others around me enjoy themselves and pretending to be interested in the man talking beside me. My skimpy dress feels like its succeeding at suffocating me and my head achingly thuds along in time with the music blasting across the warm room. Suddenly I felt moist hot breath on my neck as my companion for the night whispered in my ear.

"How about you and I go and find somewhere more private, so we can talk?"

From the sound of his gruff voice dancing on my ear drums it was clear he wanted to do a lot more with me than just talk. I raise my glass up to my lips draining the remaining liquid down my throat feeling the warm burn slowly follow. I don't use my voice I just nod my head with a forced smile and go to stand up, I stumble and he quickly holds out his hand to steady me.

He leads me along through the large bustling crowd of people and to the door heading outside of the bar, his hand's tight grip almost crushing my fingers. My arms soon begin to hurt from him tugging me along harshly when I don't go as fast as he liked. He leads me around in to the back alley and finally releases his hold of my hand, only to place both of his own in a clamp like grip on my thinly clothed hips. He pushes his body up against me hard and sends me into the brick wall behind me attacking me with his lips.

My head stings from the smack it had against the bricks, my nostrils are being repeatedly attacked by the stench of garbage and cheap cologne, his stubble feels like tiny daggers against the sensitive skin of my neck. His roaming hands and lips causes disgust to boil under my flesh and in my blood; I am almost surprised he hasn't drawn his hands back scolded and the flesh blistering.

I only have to play the scared rabbit in the headlights act a little bit longer, until he draws out his weapon. I pretend to be scared and I attempt to struggle against his large heavy body. Whimpers of "No" and "stop" escape my throat and try to dance meekly in the air but he just ignores them and carries on with his task.

I go to push him off of me a little harder than before the distance finally allowing me to breathe. The sharp heel of my shoe hit his big toe in the struggle. He advances back towards me. I see the glint of light on sharpened metal from within his coat before he pulled it out fully and I steeled myself to face it. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch" before I know it my head is slammed hard against the bricks again and his hand whips the knife up to my neck, pushing it in just enough to bruise but not enough to hurt me severely or cut an important artery.

I grab on to his arm and skillfully manage to flip him off of me and down on to the ground. I press one my shoes close to his testicles and the other in his ribs as I go to prise the sharp knife out of his meaty fingers. He is probably getting a great look up underneath my dress as I do it but all I care about is my safety. The others should be here soon; I hope they saw him leading me around here. I whip my hair off of my face and stand breathing heavily breathless from the physical fighting and my dress cutting off my oxygen supply. I move my foot to against his chest keeping him down on the ground.

I hear the clatter of heavy footsteps coming around the corner, I begin to panic but it is over quickly because I hear the voice of Tony DiNozzo just before his head pops around the corner.

"Well well, look who we have here, our very own Bond girl." He lets out a small chuckle, clearly happy with his reference.

"Nice to see you too, Tony." I find his words funny but I tease him by rolling my eyes and feigning annoyance.

I bend down and roughly grab the man's collar before pulling him upright. Tony walks over and shoves his coat into my hands before cuffing the man.

"Here, you look frozen."

I smile a thank you in return and shrug the heavy fabric over my shoulders; even though I didn't feel cold it'd give me back some dignity, before walking off towards the cars, as Tony pushes the suspect into the back of one, I climb carefully into the other wanting nothing more than to change out of this constrictor posing as a dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the incredibly long gap, (A MONTH OMG I AM SUCH A DISGRACE) I had a lot of coursework and revision to carry out but now my work load has decreased so I can get back to writing. This in my opinion is a rather short piece but I kinda needed to post it or else I would just be sitting looking at it.

* * *

It's getting incredibly late as I relish in the darkness within observation, thankful that I can stand here with whatever facial expression I wish and no one can look at me all questioningly. I haven't been feeling my best for days but this whole undercover issue has made it worse.

My mind screams out and I long to just press my aching head against the cold glass of the observing window. I stand there silently and just imagine the cold hard glass soothing my aching head.

I can feel eyes moving slowly over the muscles in my back but I choose to ignore the person and just pretend to watch the interview take place before me. I hear some foot shuffling and quiet chatter behind me.

Light floods into the small room from the door opening, as someone leaves. I glance out of the side of my eye to see who I am left in the room with. I see Tony standing looking at me with what appears to be concern marring his features but I just look back to Gibbs interrogating the suspect and pretend that I didn't see it.

"You know…you are one hell of an actress Ziva…" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't really want to bring it up but felt he needed to.

I snap out of my thoughts as I turn myself round to face him, my hair whipping wildly with the speed. "What are you talking about Tony?"

His eyes focus on mine as he speaks "I'm talking about how you performed last night…"

I look at him confused, I don't understand why he would bring this up now, and we've been undercover before yet he has never spoke about it.

"I don't understand what you are talking about Tony."

"I'm talking about how; when I saw you upset last night I realised I wanted to be the reason for your smile, not your tears." His voice drops as he reaches the end of his sentence.

I stand still, confused and my aching head fogging over my logical side and preventing me from truly understanding what he is talking about. Somehow during his speaking he had moved even closer towards me and his hand had made its way to the top of my arm. The flesh under my sleeve felt like it was on fire from the contact. His eyes were dark with what I could only describe as being an angry passion.

"Tony… You were not the reason for my tears, we were undercover. It was part of our act." I try to hold back my annoyance at his timing for this particular conversation which currently seems rather pointless.

His hand goes up to his hair tugging at it nervously, leaving it sticking up. I don't understand what he had to be nervous about.

"I know I wasn't the reason but somehow all I could see was me hurting you."

His eyes display a form of pain and desperation that I can barely stand to witness. He goes to turn away from me but suddenly I feel my hand unconsciously reach up and sit itself on his face which seems to stop him from going into panic mode.

"I doubt you'd ever hurt me, I'm more likely to hurt you." I keep my eyes soft hoping that he won't go in on himself.

"I know that I wouldn't hurt you intentionally Ziva, but it still hurts to imagine it somehow happening." He sounds irritated but I don't find it to be offensive, I must be difficult to handle at times so I choose to just leave it.

I just look at his face as my head pulsates in pain, increasingly getting worse the more I try to think of a logical argument for his words. I can see his point and I choose give up arguing, just nodding at him in understanding. My hand drops from its spot on his cheek and I look to the floor.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" I turn my head away and yawn slightly but he never acknowledges if he notices.

"Like I said; I don't want to be a reason for your pain." His hand reaches to mine and it makes me look up. "I care too much about you."

My forehead creases in confusion. "How can you care too much? In fact why do you even care about me?"

"Because Ziva… you are my friend!" His voice rises in volume letting me know he really is irritated now.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now can we talk tomorrow?" I turn to leave the room quickly; I have to pause as it makes my head feel worse. He rushes to stand in front of me probably in case I fall over.

"You go home and get some rest; I will let people know, if they ask, where you are."

I no longer have strength to respond now that's he's put the idea of sleep in my head so I just nod meekly.

"Promise me though, when you're feeling better we will talk."

I look him in the eyes and smile slightly "Yes we will."

With a finally nod I walk towards the door and head to the bullpen. It's dimly lit, empty and I assume McGee must have gone down to Abby's lab. I grab my jacket and bag from my desk before rushing to the elevator down to the parking level, clambering quickly into my car and driving off home.

Thankfully the late hour means little traffic on the roads and I can drive in my old fast and reckless style. The conversation in observation has left my head swimming and before I realise I pull onto my street and outside my home.

I walk over the threshold and place my bag in its usual spot along with my jacket. I head straight to my bedroom without turning on any lights, my headache steadily growing worse as I walk along. Once in my bedroom I undress quickly and climb under the covers hoping that sleep will come to me quickly tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another instalment for you all, thank you so much for sticking with me when I disappeared for a month. Hopefully the actions are not too out of character but it is a situation we haven't seen before so it will be a little off.

* * *

My sleep was restless and frequently disturbed, by the time I finally began wake up for the day I felt worse than the night before. I pull my body out from the warm covers and force myself and my aching muscles in the direction of a warm shower.

The bright lights flicker on as I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I look into the mirror at my reflection while I wait. My eyes look darkened around the edges and all I feel like doing is crawling back in to bed but that is not how I cope with days like these. I splash my hands with cool water and rub them over my face.

I undress quickly and test the temperature of the water. Finding it to my taste I climb in and let the water cascade over my body. I lather up my flesh quickly before moving to my hair. I spend a little time lathering and massaging my scalp hoping it would help ease the pain away. I turn my back to the water jet and rise out my hair relishing in the warmth on my aching head.

Once I was satisfied I had rinsed all the shampoo out of my hair I climb out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the side I wrap myself up to keep warm as I comb out my hair. I pull the comb through the wet strands carefully trying not to agitate my migraine further. The process took longer than usual so I decide to leave my natural curls alone rather than straighten them out.

I quickly blast my hair with my hairdryer so that it doesn't soak my clothes as I get changed. I shimmy into a set of underwear then I pull on a comfortable shirt and a pair of pants. I can't really care for looking too put together today but at the same time I don't want to go to work in my gym kit.

I exit my room and head towards my kitchen, I hadn't eaten when I came the night before so I put together a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. I look to the clock up on the wall and realise I have to eat quickly as I slept in later than usual and then I put my dish into the sink to wash that night.

I rush to the front door grabbing my stuff on the way out. I run down the steps to my street and climb into my car quickly. I start it with no problem and drive off to the navy yard in record time.

* * *

As I walk in to the elevator I realise I didn't have time to brush my teeth and rapidly begin to rifle through my bag for the pack of gum I always keep with me. I pull it out as the doors open up onto my floor.

I walk over to my desk and put my stuff beside my chair. I sit myself down putting my face into my hands to suppress a groan from the bright lights blaring at me. Tony was sat down across from me reading as I walked in but somehow he managed to hear the groan that escaped my lips.

"Didn't sleep well enough last night?"

I raise my head out of my hands slowly and look at him. His eyes seem to grow wide at my appearance and he climbs out of his chair walking over to me quickly. He perches himself onto my desk looking at me.

"I haven't been well for days Tony, but I don't give up and I will get through it."

"You shouldn't push yourself Ziva, you look exhausted." His hand reaches out to my forehead and I have to use up my strength to control myself from reacting to the contact.

"I'll be fine Tony."

He finally pulls his hand away from my skin. "I will believe you for now but you have to tell me if you begin to feel any worse."

I groan out, I would agree anything for this conversation to be over. "Fine…"

"I mean it Ziva. Promise me you will let me know."

"Why are you worrying about me so much?"

"I'm worrying because you are my partner Ziva and I need you in top condition."

I smile up at him thankful that his general personality can lighten my mood so easily. "Okay Tony."

"Thank you" He smiles and then walks back to his desk, I watch as he picks up a file and props his feet up.

I settle myself into my chair and turn to face my computer screen, quickly tuning down the brightness on my screen. I look around the bullpen curious to where everyone is. I already know that Gibbs will be floating around drinking coffee, more than likely with Abby or with the director.

"Where's McGee?"

"Last I heard he was headed down to Abby, why?"

"Just wanted to know where he was."

I get to work on filling in forms and finishing off half written pieces of writing. My head ache is getting steadily worse again, which I can't understand as I didn't believe it could get any more painful.

* * *

I must have only been working for an hour maximum when steam starts to pour in to my peripheral vision. I turn my head to the left in order to check where it's coming from. A cup of tea is sat on my desk with a lemon muffin next to it. I look at it confused by the sudden appearance; I reach out and grasp the warm cup in my hand. I bring up to my lips and inhale deeply.

"I haven't poisoned it you know."

"I never thought that you did, I was just making sure it is real."

He leans forward as he chuckles "Why would you need to do that?"

I place the cup onto the desk, my hands still wrapped around its warmth. I look him in the eye and smile as I answer "because you're never this nice to me."

He fakes an expression of hurt at my words.

"Just drink up deary, it'll make you feel better."

I take a sip and sigh in satisfaction. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I soon drink the whole cup and eat my muffin. I think to myself that Tony was right; it did make me feel better as I head back to my work.

He comes up behind me quietly and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Boo."

I jump disturbed from my working, he laughs against my ear as I shake my head.

"What do you want Tony?"

"I'm bored, so I thought I would offer my services to you."

"And what services might you be providing?"

"Oh I dunno, help you with your work or maybe provide a distraction, whatever you may need Ziva."

"Right now I need rest Tony." I run my hands up my face, my fingertips putting pressure on my temples.

"Have you not taken anything for it?"

"No I prefer to fight it off naturally."

During our conversation his hands had found their current place on my shoulders near my neck and he was slowly rubbing up and down soothing my tired muscles. When I don't stop him he takes the chance to apply more pressure. I find myself beginning to relax into his body behind me. Suddenly I realise where we are and I pull away slightly.

"What if someone comes over here?" I panic.

"Relax Ziva; we're not doing anything wrong." His hands go back to rubbing over my shoulders as he talks. "If anyone does come over and ask, I am helping you out but we can both see if anyone comes over."

I decide to just let him carry on with his ministrations to avoid an argument, I nod in agreement to him and he begins to apply pressure again. His skilled fingers make easy work of the aches and knots my muscles held and I find my eyes closing as I relax again. As he was finishing off his fingers accidentally graze a sensitive spot on the skin of my neck causing me to breathe in sharply.

His hands disappear from my body as he asks concerned "Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't. You just caught a sensitive spot and it surprised me." I turn my head to look up and smile at him to show I wasn't upset.

He smiles back at me before asking "do you want me to go back over to my desk and let you get on with your paperwork?"

"Oh no, you don't have to leave me alone. I like your company."

"Do you now…" his eyebrows wiggle and his trademark smirk crosses over his face. "Well just give me a second."

He walks across the bullpen over to McGee's desk; he grabs the chair and pushes it over to my desk. He places it beside me and sits down resting his hands behind his head. I turn to look at him.

"A man has to sit down sometimes you know."

"So didn't you just get your own chair instead of McGee's?"

"Because little Ziva, it would have ruined the dynamic of the DiNozzo desk if I had brought my chair over."

I look at him faking annoyance, resting my head on one shoulder and rolling my eyes.

"You can be such a child sometimes."

"Yes but you love it."

* * *

Okay yeah I admit not the greatest of endings but it was either cut here or have like 5 chapters in one piece of writing, I hope to update soon so it shouldn't be too long of a wait :)


	8. Chapter 8

I have been working with Tony sat by my side for a while now and I'm beginning to get tired of being watched as I work when I remember what he said earlier.

"Are you still offering me your services Tony?" I'm still looking at my computer screen but I'm sure he can see the expression on my face or at least hear it in how I speak.

"Yes I am." His voice is flirtatious, just how I expected it to be.

I turn my head to smirk at him before gesturing to the pile of folders on my desk "Then get working."

He huffs in fake annoyance "You were getting my hopes up…"

I look at him and roll my eyes fighting the need to poke my tongue out. I aim a light slap at his arm as I turn back to my computer screen again.

"Please get to work? Is that better?"

"Yes mistress."

"How can I be the mistress when I was the one saying please?"

His lips are up against my ear almost quicker than I blinked "because I like you telling me what to do."

It was nearing lunch time as Gibbs was strolling through the bullpen like a man on a mission.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing sat over there?"

"I'm helping Ziva boss."

He stands in front of my desk looking at us both. He raises his cup to his lips taking a gulp of his warm coffee before speaking again.

"Just as long as you are helping her and not hindering her" He gives up a trademark stare possibly waiting for one of us to reply.

Tony is the one who speaks up "Yes boss."

"Good, now where's McGee?"

I decided to answer this time. "We haven't seen him since he came in really, least either of us knew he was going down to Abby's lab which was hours ago."

Tony decides to pop into the conversation again. "He must be helping her with something computer related."

Gibbs nods and finishes his coffee. He turns in the direction of Abby's lab, walking past his desk. He drops his cup into his waste basket before carrying on.

He shouts behind him on his way out "I want no funny business from you two."

Tony and I begin to start on work again; we hold small light hearted conversations about no particular subjects as we go. He helped distract me from the thudding ache above my eyes as it slowly returned.

His skin lightly grazes against mine as he flexes his fingers, an electric shock runs through my arms from the contact. I don't want to upset him by pulling away so I sit there silently relishing in the feel of his skin against mine.

I push myself out of my seat needing to go to the ladies' room. I stand myself up quickly and soon regret it as I go dizzy from the speed I stood up. My hand flies to my forehead to try and stop the pain getting worse. I feel Tony's fingers grasp around my other hand in an attempt to steady me.

I turn to thank him and see his eyes glistening with worry. The thanks sticks in my throat at the sight and I just stand there looking at him as his expression softens from worry to caring. His thumbs strokes over the skin of my hand.

"Are you okay Ziva?" his voice still conveys his worry at my health.

I nod in reply, not being able to find the use of words yet. The nod made me dizzy again and I squeeze my eyes shut from the enhanced ache.

"No Ziva, you're not okay, I told you earlier to tell me if you felt any worse. You need to go home."

"What I need Tony, is to go to the toilet and then to get back to work. I'm not letting a little illness get to me."

His hand comes up to my face, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he stands up in front of me. His eyes pierce into mine as he looks at me and I feel like he can see how much my head is truly hurting. I realise we are still holding hands and I pull out of his grip with a weak smile.

"Go to the toilet then we will talk about you staying here after you come back."

"I'll be fine Tony; I don't need to go home."

"We'll see about that after."

"Fine."

He steps back to allow me past, I walk over to the women's restroom and push open the heavy door. I am almost blinded by the fluorescent lights as I make a beeline to the farthest cubicle.

As I walk out of the cubicle my vision goes funny, I ignore it thinking it might have been a side effect of my tendency to stand quickly. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands. As I dry them off on paper towels my head gets a shooting pain running through it. I clutch my head to dull the ache, my vision blurs into darkness and my head spins as I slowly lose my grip on reality. My body crashes down to the floor, my hair splaying out around me as I finally lose consciousness.

Tony walks up to the door of the women's bathroom, Ziva had been taking a long time and he was becoming concerned for her. He places a hand on the door handle breathing in deeply, there's something weird about accessing to restroom of the other gender even when someone could be in trouble, that makes he feel guilty for it.

He pushes the door open a crack to see Ziva's dark hair on the floor, his doesn't realise his strength as he pushes the door to open fully almost ripping it off the hinges in his panic. He runs over to her limp body and checks her pulse. It was still going well so he knew she wasn't dead but his fingers still shook as he tried to punch the buttons on his phone in order to call for some form of medical help.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of voices; Tony's in particular is calling out my name. My eyes open up slowly to the sight of the women's room ceiling above me. My head felt like it had been split in half. I groan out as I come back into the present day. I try to raise my head only to be stopped by medical personnel. I look out the side of my eyes to see Tony to my left and medical staff on my right.

I blink a few times to get my eyes used to the bright lights "w-what happened?"

Tony grasped my hand as he answered. "Well Ziva, I'm not too sure of the details but you came in here and after a bit I thought you were taking your time so I came to check on you. I weren't going to come in I was just going to shout your name through the door but when I opened it I saw you laid here."

"How long was I out for?"

"It wasn't too long around 10 minutes at most. I was worried about you though."

I just smile up at him; I couldn't find the strength to form words. I was warmed by the notion of Tony caring about my health. He squeezes the hand he held in his grip.

The medical person speaks up "You passed out from having over worked your body too much, especially seeing as you have sustained a reasonable head injury recently, according to the size of the lump on your head anyway. I suggest you take it easy for at least 3 days but no lasting damage and you can get up off of the floor now."

Tony lets go of my hand and stands up before offering his hand back to me to help me off of the floor. I grab onto his hand as he tugs me up on to my feet. Once I was standing his arm goes around my waist to keep me steady.

"Do you think you can walk alone Ziva?"

I don't want him to move his arm away but I don't want to lie to him so I regretfully memorise the feel of his body next to me before I reply.

"Yes I think I can manage it Tony."

He lets go of me and walks to the restroom door holding it open for me. We both walk out back into the office to be faced with both Gibbs and McGee.

McGee seemed out of breath when he spoke, as if he had just run up here. "I just got the call what happened."

I try to brush off the attention "Nothing major, Tim."

Tony speaks up from beside me "No Ziva it was something major. I told you before you went in there you should go home. She passed out in the restroom McGee, back me up here dude."

McGee opens his mouth to answer but before he had a chance to either disagree with Tony or back him up Gibbs spoke up. "Ziva I don't care whether you've finished your work or not, I want you to go home and rest."

"But Gibbs…" I feel annoyed at all this attention because I don't need treating like a sick child.

He cut me off before I could try to explain I didn't need to go home and rest. He looked me straight in the eye giving me his classic stare. "No arguments Ziva. I am not risking you passing out again."

I give up and my facial expression falls. It's not worth causing problems and I guess I could possibly do with some time off.

"Okay boss."

He walks up to Tony and looks him in the eye before speaking the next part. "DiNozzo, I want you to drive her home."

"Yes boss."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't need Tony doing that for me but I remembered the look in his eyes when he told me not to argue with him.

He whispers into Tony's ear before walking off again "and keep an eye on her."

Tony nods before turning to me and announcing "Come on, let's get you home to bed."

I roll my eyes not really wanting the attention from Tony, I am feeling a bit embarrassed about passing out in the restroom in the first place. I walk over to my desk and grab my bag and jacket, Tony is close on my behind all the way to elevator.

* * *

We walk over to his car in silence. He takes my bag and places it in the back seat before I climb in to the passenger side. I stop at the car door, he notices I haven't climbed in and he stops on his side.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"Nothing wrong, I was just wondering what's going to happen about my car."

"Oh well erm… I could drive it to yours in the morning for you?"

"I'd appreciate that but how would you come back to get your car from here tomorrow?"

"I won't bring it, I've been told to keep a watch on you while you're at home, so I will ask McGee to pick me up on his way over here."

"Tony I don't need watching like a child."

"Boss' orders, you want to go up there and argue with him?"

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I wasn't expecting you to be in fact you're taking it better than I expected, now get in the car so we can get you home."

I climb into the car and we take the short journey in a semi-comfortable silence. We pull up at my front door quicker than expected. I climb out of the car slowly; the crashing to the floor had hurt my back a bit. I walk up to the door and fumble in my pocket for my keys, once I found them I open up the door to the entrance hall. I head to the stairs; it's only one flight to my apartment.

"Oh no, you don't." Tony shouted out behind me as I heard the electronic sound from the elevator being called.

"Why do we have to use the elevator it's only one flight of stairs?"

Tony put his hand over the elevator door to stop it beheading him as he poked his head round to look at me. "This is what you get for passing out at work Ziva. Now be a good little girl and get in the elevator."

I sulk as I walk over to the elevator and continue to sulk all the way to my apartment door.

"Sulking does nothing for your pretty face Ziva."

I punch Tony's arm lightly as I unlock my door, I didn't do it to my regular strength because I'm not really annoyed at him he's just following orders. He looks at me hurt and I smile up at him.

"See, I'm not the one sulking anymore." I announce as I walk into my apartment and put my jacket up on the hook next to the door. I then bend down to unlace my boots.

"Maybe not but that hurt." Tony's hanging my bag up next to my jacket and slipping off his shoes.

"I hardly hit you." I stand back up and go into my kitchen to turn the coffee maker on. I call out "Do you want some coffee Tony?"

"Yes please." He walks into the kitchen and leans against one of the countertops; I can't help but notice how seductive it looks when he does that.

"I'm surprised you haven't told me I'm not allowed to drink coffee."

"I can't ruin all of your life in one day Ziva."

I laugh at the way he says it and continue fixing up a cup of coffee for each of us. As I finish pouring the milk in to the cups, he comes over to me and puts his hand over mine stopping me from carrying them.

"Is this also because I passed out Tony? I feel perfectly fine now."

"No Ziva, this is me being a gentleman." He raises the cups up to near his face in a gesture similar to when a person holds two thumbs up and smiles widely at me.

I can't help but smile at him after that. I walk into the lounge with Tony following behind me. I seat myself in the corner of my sofa with my feet tucked underneath me as Tony puts the cups down on the coffee table. He comes to sit down next to me with a smile before asking.

"Shall we see if there's anything good to watch on TV?"

I hand the television remote over to him and get comfy. He flicks through the channels and finally decides on something both of us will enjoy. We spend some time just sitting watching the TV and holding friendly pointless conversations during the advertisements.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the next chapter, it took me a while to post as I couldn't work out where I wanted to take it but now I have done so here you go :D

* * *

My eyelids feel heavy and it's becoming a struggle to keep them open. My head falls to the side as I slowly give in to the world of sleep. Originally my head was on Tony's shoulder but he takes my shoulder and gently guides my tired body so that my head is in his lap allowing me to stretch out on the sofa.

The last thing I feel is his fingers gently combing through the knots in my hair.

-POV-

He looks over her peaceful face trying to memorise the expression on her features. His fingertips lightly brush against her skin. He smiles as she shuffles her body trying to find a comfortable position, unconsciously leaning into his touch. He doesn't want to disturb her so he lets her remain on his lap while he finishes watching the movie that was on her television.

Once it had finished he places his arms underneath her, picking up her body gently and cradling her slim figure in his arms as he stands. He places a kiss to her forehead as he walks along towards her bedroom.

When he is at her door he maneuvers himself so he can use his elbow and shoulder to open it. He huffs from the difficulty as he crosses the threshold into her bedroom. He strides over to her bed quickly and places her down gently on to the covers. He bends down to stroke away some lose strands of hair and notices her eyes flickering.

His hand whips back and he goes to tiptoe out of the room panicking that he had disturbed her. He feels a hand grasp onto his sleeve and a light tug. He turns to see Ziva's sleepy expression as her eyes open.

"Where are you going?" Her brown eyes were full of curiosity and another emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Well…I was going to go pour a glass of water to put on your bedside table in case you woke up thirsty and then I was going to go watch TV and let you sleep"

"Okay…" The curiosity had left her but there was still something tugging at him within those brown eyes.

"I will be back soon." And with that he leaves the room and walks off in the direction of her kitchen to pour that glass of water he promised.

-POV-

My headache comes back worse than it was earlier, I groan out loud as I shield my eyes from the open curtains on my bedroom window.

Tony walks back in to the room "You still awake?"

I reply with a shushing sound as I fight the need to cover my ears and remain protecting my eyes. He rushes over to my bed and sits on the edge, bedside me. His hand comes up to feel my head as he asks me.

"Want me to get you anything Ziva?" I'm beginning to enjoy this concerned side of him, but I won't admit it to anyone if they ask me.

"Could you possibly get me some aspirin out of my bathroom?"

"Thought you like to get through it naturally…"

"Usually I do, but right now I am sick of this pain and just want it gone." I turn over and push my face into the pillow in a poor attempt at soothing my migraine. "Also can you please pull the curtains on my window closed?" I silently hope that he can hear my muffled request.

I hear his reply in the form of the fabric being tugged along the metal rail and a light breeze tickling my neck from the force. He doesn't take long to look for the requested medicine and he walks back over to my bed, placing the pills on my bedside cabinet next to my glass of water.

I pull myself up to a sitting position and grab the glass and aspirin. I swallow the medication quickly, desperate for some relief from this ache.

He sits down beside me and looks me in the eyes as his hand goes to my forehead to check if I am warm. He smiles as his hand draws backward.

"Well you're not overheating but I'm guessing sleeping in your clothes mustn't be that comfortable."

I shuffle myself a little and swing my legs over the edge of my bed preparing myself to stand up. "No it's not that comfortable, could you go and get me a t-shirt out of that drawer."

I point across the room to where the t-shirts were held and he stands up to follow the direction I indicated. I groan as I stand up, the medication having not kicked in yet. I wait a moment for the pain to go away and then begin to rid myself of my clothing.

While Tony is searching for what I asked for, I unfasten the button and zip of my pants and slide them down my legs. I kick my feet a little to get them off fully almost falling over in the process. I then move on to my shirt, grasping the hem in my hands, I draw the fabric up off of my torso and over my face.

"Whoa, you could've waited till I left the room." He must've turned around to hand me the t-shirt I asked for.

I pause with the neck of my shirt over my nose and the fabric covering my eyes, but my ears tell me where he is and I turn to him.

"Why, Tony? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Yes but we've always been on some form of work duty…" his voice changed half way through and I begin to feel a little self-conscious.

"And how does that change things?"

"Well… while it doesn't change how you look… it does change how I look at you."

I quickly pull the shirt from the rest of my head and put my hands on my hips, I didn't care about showing my body off to him. I cock my head to the side as I look at him to talk.

"What do you mean it changes how you look at me?" I don't understand what is going on with him right now.

He eyes grow wide from the realisation of what he had said. His hand flies to his face in shame as he stumbles over the right words to say. He soon gives up and turns away from me placing my t-shirt on the bed.

"Forget I ever said it Ziva." He moves to go to the bedroom door.

"How can I forget it? Are you trying to say I am ugly to look at?" My voice rises with my hurt as I shout at his retreating back.

"I am not trying to say you're ugly, in fact you're beautiful." He turns to look at me as his had reaches the door handle.

I can't control the mouth drop moment as his words fall on my ears. He stands by the door looking at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Look I have said enough, get some rest Ziva." With that he walks out of the door and I just stand there staring at the wood in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11

So here's another part :D

* * *

I was going to remain in my room and get some rest, but every time I try to sleep his words ring out in my ears. I sit up on my bed and decide to give up trying. I fling my covers off of my legs and storm over to my door. I hope that his compassion means he has remained in my lounge as I open the door, almost ripping it off of his hinges.

I practically run down the hallway towards my lounge, impatient in my need for an answer. As I turn into the room I notice his eyes were fixed on the TV. With silent thanks I walk over to the TV and turn it off.

"What did you do that for?"

I turn to look him in the eyes, ignoring what he said as my annoyance boils over from under the surface.

"You know what Tony… I can't just forget what you have said to me."

He flinches from my loud tone and his eyes grow wide as I carry on in my rant.

"I have spent years… of my life being used and abused… and I can't just let my partner screw me over…"

My voice is beginning to break as I begin to get emotional, I pause for a moment and swallow down the lump in my throat and then carry on again.

"By brushing off one of the only compliments… I have ever received from someone not lying to me."

I stand, my chest heaving from the repeated deep breaths I am drawing in. I look at him waiting for an answer. After a few moments I realise none is coming and I feel myself breaking, I sniffle and struggle to hold them back.

As I feel a single drop roll down my cheek, he's stood up and holding me in seconds. The final walls of my resolve crumble as I inhale the scent of him. I sob into his chest as his arms envelop me in their warmth. One of his hands strokes my hair comfortingly and he makes gentle shushing noises in my ear until I calm down. Once I gained control of myself again I looked up at him with watery eyes. He looks down to me and brushes my hair out of my face.

"Look Ziva, you ARE beautiful. Not just your body but also you as a person. You have suffered more than anyone of your age should do. The pain you hold is devastating but it is part of who you are now."

He pauses to just look at me. He's been looking into my eyes all the way through the speech. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Please answer me this Ziva… why did you jump to the conclusion that I was calling you ugly with what I said?"

His hand caresses my cheek and wipes away at some of the wetness left by my tears. When I answer him, I step back and break our eye contact to look at the ground, scared that if I continued to look him in the eye he would see the shame in mine. I breathe in steadying myself before I answer him, not looking at him once.

"Because I am scarred all over, usually I don't care about them but what you said made them affect me again..."

His finger is under my chin, nudging my head up to him lightly. I try to fight it at first not wanting to see his sympathetic eyes but soon I give up and look to him.

"So you own some extra scars, they're just your badges of honor Ziva."

I look to him dumbfounded with his words. Unable to string together a sentence I just let my eyes talk for me. He must've read what I was thinking because he kisses my forehead and then carries on with what he was saying.

"I could never see you as anything less than beautiful Ziva."

"So why did you turn around and say to me that you look at me differently when we're not working?"

He shakes his head with a low groan. "Why can't you just let it go?"

A flash of red clouds my vision and my voice rises again. "Because I don't understand it Tony, and I hate not being able to understand."

My hands had somehow flown upwards during my shouting and they were now both by the side of my head. He closes the gap between us and grabs my hands firmly in his, he pushes them downwards gently.

"I know you don't like it Ziva, but some things can't be told straight away." His eyes pierce in to mine and I can see the desperation for me to accept behind them.

"Why can't you tell me? I thought we were opening up more." I won't accept what he has said straight away but I decide not to push him after he has answered me.

"We are… but I just can't be open about this yet, you need your rest and I can't just throw it on you and expect you to take it well until you're better."

I look to the floor finally accepting that I will have to wait for my answer even though I don't want to.

"Will you tell me some time?" I turn my gaze back up to him and watch his face as he smiles warmly.

"I promise… when you are better I will tell you about it. We still have that other thing to talk about."

His hand strokes gently over my cheek and my eyes close from the contact. His arms wrap around me again for a short while. I stand silent in the embrace listening to the rhythm of his breathing. I breathe in deeply relishing in his hold and not wanting to let go but I knew I had to eventually.

I step back with a yawn and he looks to me with concern. His hand goes to my head again as he makes sure that my temperature hasn't gone too high. Soon he is back into care mode.

"How are you feeling Ziva?"

"Well my headache has calmed down thanks to the aspirin, but I am still exhausted."

He pulls a face while he thinks over his next move and what to do with me.

"Are you hungry at all?"

My hand goes to my stomach as I make sure that I am hungry or not, sometimes you have to think about it. I haven't eaten for hours yet somehow I don't feel any hunger. I shake my head in a reply to him.

"No… I don't have any appetite at all right now…"

"Well let's get you back to bed then." His concerned face breaks into a half smile.

He flaps his hands around as if he is shooing a dog away. I laugh as I turn to walk back down the hall to my bedroom. Tony is following behind me still flapping his arms. I shake my head at his actions but it was too funny to stop, he was just being who he is anyway.

I walk through my door and over to my bed, I climb up to the pillows and shuffle myself into the sheets. He strides over with a smile and makes a show of tucking me in like a child, I can't help but chuckle at what he is doing.

"I'm not a little girl Tony…"

"Trust me Ziva, I know." He finishes his statement with an exaggerated wink.

I hit him with one of the pillows next to me and it makes a thud as it contacts. I roll my eyes upwards and laugh.

"You are terrible."

"And yet… you wouldn't change me" He pokes his tongue out before walking over to the door. "Now get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

I throw the pillow over to him but he manages to get the door shut before it hits. I laugh before closing my eyes and willing myself to go back to sleep.

* * *

So there may be a little gap between this update and my next one as I haven't figured out where I want to take this story again but I promise it will not be as long as the month long break I had a few chapters ago... Probably about a week and a half at the most :D


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a little filler sort of chapter for you just thought I would throw this in before the drama. I also tried to put a little flirtation in but I'm not to sure if it will have worked because I don't have much experience with flirting xD

* * *

It was well into the night when I had awoken. It was to be expected that my timing would get messed up from feeling so unwell. I look to my clock and see that it is 1am, with a small sigh I pull myself into a sitting position and suddenly feel thirst. I decide to climb out of bed and go to make myself a drink.

I open my bedroom door and head to go make myself a drink. I pull the band out of my hair and run my fingers through the wild sleep tousled mass I had just let loose. I try to shake to fog of waking from my mind as I walk along. I pause at the door of the lounge and yawn loudly, my arms stretching out around me. I feel a breeze run across my navel as my shirt rises. I look around and notice a window open. I walk over to go and close it.

I hear movement come from where the sofa is placed and I jump into a fighting stance expecting an intruder.

"Whoa… Calm down Ziva… it's just me."

I blink, looking around in the darkness as I try to place where the voice came from and then finally I recognise who it belongs to.

"Tony? Why are you still here…?"

His arm stretches up as he yawns and I catch a glimpse of the skin on his hand, reflecting the small bit of light from the window.

"I told you that I was going to be here when you woke up. So I'm here. " By the sound of his voice I guess he smiled but I couldn't really see it in the darkness.

"You didn't need to be, I am sure sleeping on that couch is doing nothing for your back."

He groans in pain as he forces himself to stand. "No… it's not but I will put up with it."

I walk over to my kitchen and begin to make myself a cup of herbal tea. I shout out behind me "Please Tony, if you insist on staying take my bed."

"I can't do that… you need to rest comfortably."

"I'm fine Tony; I won't be going to sleep for a while anyway."

I turn to place something back in its cupboard; I have to stand on tip toes to reach the top shelf. Tony must've walked in while I had my back to the door because when I turn around I am faced with his bed head and sleepy eyes as he leans against the counter, probably enjoying the view.

I look over his appearance slowly, noting how dishevelled he really was. His hair is sticking up all over the place from restless sleep; his eyes were partially closed from the harsh light of the kitchen. I just can't help the small smile crossing my face as my eyes fall on the crumpled un-tucked shirt. I always did have a soft spot for a sleepy Tony DiNozzo.

"Everything ok Ziva?" His low and husky voice broke out into the air.

"Yes I'm fine, just getting used to being awake."

He lets out a low chuckle and scratches at his head, ruffling his hair even more.

"Want one?" I hold up the cup that I had just picked up, in front of my face with a smile to indicate what I was talking about to him.

"What flavour is that?" He points to my cup as he asks.

"Well… this one is peppermint, my stomach is feeling a little off because I haven't eaten… but I do have other drinks."

"Got any coffee?" He yawns loudly mid-sentence almost as if he was proving why he was asking about it.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that Tony? It is the middle of the night…"

I can't help but roll my eyes at his question; I know exactly why he wants coffee even though he won't admit it. He has done nothing but care for me since he brought me home and that means he will keep himself awake just because I was nicely rested.

"I'll be fine." He flashes me one of his classic grins and I just give up with persuading him to not to try and keep himself awake just for me.

I turn to make him his drink with a small shake of my head and a silent chuckle.

- Tony's POV-

I lean back and watch as Ziva turns away, I notice the small jolt in her shoulders when her back is turned but I don't know why it happened. I just shake my head and add it to the small pile of little quirks that makes her into who she is.

I do love seeing her when she's busy, now I am not a man who believes in sitting back and watching as his woman waits on him. I like watching the effort and focus she puts into every little task. Nothing is half-assed with her like with other people.

She's stretching for something in the cupboard like how she was when I came into the kitchen. I can't help but stare as her shirt hovers just above her butt. I indulge myself in allowing my eyes to roam over the skin of the firm cheeks just poking out of her underwear and down her toned legs.

The sound of her voice brings me back in to reality and stops my staring. "Coffee's ready."

-POV-

This time I have definitely caught him staring, I try to keep in a small giggle when he shakes his head lightly and blinks rapidly as he comes back to reality.

"Huh?"

Instead of answering I just hand his cup over with a smile. He goes to grab it out of my hand and his fingers brush mine. Our eyes connect and we stand looking at each other for a moment. I'm the one who breaks the contact, I was beginning to start thinking and it was overwhelming me. It's not like I had been awake for very long.

I break our eye contact as I turn away to pick up my own cup, I turn back to him as he was lowering the cup from his lips. I stand watching as his tongue darts out to catch the drops left behind. He releases a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you Ziva"

"You're welcome Tony."

I brush past him as I walk back into the lounge. He smiles down at me as it happens.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tony?" I look up to him with a mischievous smile

His mouth turns up at the corner. "I suppose you could say that."

I smirk as I pat my hand on his chest, I then wriggle past him purposely making my body rub up against him slightly more than I needed to. Once past him I 'saunter' into the lounge knowing very well that he would be watching my back.

Once in the lounge I bend down to place my cup on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting myself in front of the TV. Not long after Tony walks over and sits himself down next to me.

* * *

Hope this didn't suck 3


	13. Chapter 13

Little filler again sorry... I thought I would add a little bit of domesticity to it all. Don't worry the drama and interesting stuff will be coming soon.

* * *

We are sitting rather closely by the time that the end credits of Quantum of Solace are running across the screen in front of us. Tony had decided sometime around 4 am that he wanted me to learn all that I can about Daniel Craig's James Bond. I didn't mind watching the movies he liked but he really did not need to keep me company throughout the early hours of the morning.

It easily must have been around 8 am by now and daylight is seeping in through the blinds, bathing the lounge in a golden glow. The man beside me lets out a loud yawn. I turn my head to look at him and I see that he is struggling to keep his eyes open. I can't help but feel guilty of the situation, if I hadn't have exhausted myself over these recent weeks he wouldn't have felt the need to care for my health.

"Tony, you really should not have stayed up for me. You're going to be exhausted at work today."

He stands himself up and stretches his limbs out, his hand flies to his back with a wince.

"I'll be fine Ziva, please stop worrying about me, you're the one who passed out yesterday."

"Yes and you will be doing the exact same at this rate."

He attempts to smooth out some of the creases in his shirt while he talks. "Calm down, losing one night of sleep won't kill me Ziva."

"No it's the bullet you might not be able to dodge that will." I was beginning to get annoyed by his laidback attitude to all of this.

"I'm only going in for report writing today anyway, I never got to finish mine what with bringing you home yesterday." He smiles at me once he finished what he was saying, probably showing me he isn't annoyed which I already knew.

I roll my eyes and give up arguing with him; sometimes we both can be so stubborn that arguing will get us nowhere. Tony's stubbornness only increases when he really cares about a matter, and currently what he cares about is my health and not his own. I sit back and fold my arms across my chest.

"Okay."

He turns and smiles at me. "I best get going so I can get showered and changed, somehow even though Gibbs knows I was caring for you, turning up in the same suit as yesterday would look suspicious."

I can't help but laugh at the idea of everyone freaking out if he walked in wearing the same as the day before. He makes his way to the door and I stand myself up to follow. We face each other, his hands are in his pockets and one of mine lingers on the door handle.

I reach up to straighten his collar with my free hand patting his chest when I am done. "It would look a bit suspicious, yes."

He chuckles and nods in acceptance of what I said. "Can I come see how you are when I'm finished? I am meant to be looking after you"

His caring gives me an unusually warm feeling inside and I can't help but nod. I pull the door open letting him out. He turns in the doorway so that he's facing me and gives one of his classic warm smiles.

"See you later then."

I smile at him before he turns away and I watch as he walks down the hall way, when he reaches the elevator I walk back in to the apartment and close the door behind me. I look around the room and somehow it feels emptier than usual. I shake my head and blame it on the early hour.

I decide to go run myself a bath, hoping the warm water could help me relax and make me feel better. The pain in my head was gone for now, but I still felt worn out from it all.

I hear my phone begin to ring in my bedroom. I pull myself out of the cool water, I must have fallen asleep in there, and rush into the room. I pick up my trousers from yesterday, which had been left in a pile on the floor. I search through them for my phone and when I find it, it's still ringing so I go to answer.

I already knew that it wouldn't be Gibbs on the line; he had made it clear that he didn't expect me to be back in work until I was feeling better. I glance at the caller I.D. and see Tony's name. I didn't expect him to have finished so soon.

"Hello?"

"_Ziva, hey I just wanted to see if you were awake before coming over."_

"Tony you knew I'd be awake and even if I wasn't calling would have woken me, what's this actually about?"

"_Just called to let you know that I'll be at yours soon, we can talk then. Bye."_

Tony hangs up before I could say anything else about it. I sit down on my bed, placing the phone down beside me. I try to understand why he could be acting so oddly but I can't come to a reason.

A knock disturbs me from my thoughts; I must've been thinking it over for a long time. I can hear Tony call out my name and I begin to walk to my bedroom door, planning on letting him in. I reach the door frame and I then realise that I'm naked, I rush to my bathroom and grab a robe to cover myself with. I tie the belt as I walk to my front door.

I open the door to be faced with a charming grin. "What took you so long to answer?"

I look to him confused for a moment before I realise what he is talking about. "I had to go cover myself up."

His brow creases in confusion as he looks at me. He doesn't speak so I just carry on and explain why I had to.

"I decided to have a bath while you were gone."

He nods his head in understanding of what I was talking about, suddenly his face expression turned to humorous.

"You mean to tell me, that I was talking to you on the phone whilst you were sat around naked?"

"Tony… get them ideas out of your head… just because you're in to phone sex in the office doesn't mean I am." I smirk at him.

He laughs from the reference to our first meeting before putting his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Okay I will stop." He pulls a face pretending to be focusing a lot. He then changes to his classic grin.

"My mind's squeaky clean now"

I shake my head at him "Like that would be possible."

He pouts "Are you going to let me in anytime soon or just insult my mind?"

I open the door widely in response. "If I have to…"

"How kind of you to invite me in..."

He squeezes past me, his body brushing against mine. He smiles down at me mischievously as our chests make contact. Once he's on the other side of the threshold he makes a beeline to my couch and sits down. He then makes a show of getting comfortable by wiggling his body and flapping his arms around. Once he has finally 'decided' on his seating spot, he mimes resting his head back on his hands and putting his feet up.

I can't help but laugh from his behaviour. He turns around to see me still stood by the door.

"Are you expecting someone else?"

I look at him like he is crazy, which he is. "No… Why?"

He smiles at my expression and points over to the side of me. "You still have the door open."

I turn to shut the door quickly and then, shaking my head at how I could forget that I was holding it open, I walk towards him. He sits himself up and pats the cushion beside him.

"Are you gonna join me?"

"In five minutes, I need to go and get dressed first."

"Ooh… Need any help?" He looks to me with a grin and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams, DiNozzo." I fold my arms pretending to be annoyed but I couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"No you've got it wrong David, in my dreams you need help getting UN-dressed."

I turn to leave and I happen to walk past the armchair on the way to my bedroom, I pause to pick up the cushion and throw it at him over my shoulder. I smile to myself as I hear the quiet thud of the cushion landing on his arm.

He whines "Oww"

I laugh as I shake my head before walking off in to my bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

So I started writing this piece in the winter hence why I am keeping to the going dark rather early thing. So yeah before you shout just remember its winter time in this xD I am so sorry it has taken me over a month but it has broken my heart to try to finish this chapter and the story off but I am doing it for all of you who asked 3

* * *

I walk back into the lounge, fully dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. While I was out of the room Tony had turned the TV onto one of the movie channels. I walk over to him and sit myself beside him. He smiles but never turns his head away from the black and white picture dancing across the set.

"So Tony... are you going to explain to me why you were acting so oddly on the phone?"

He heaves a sigh before looking away from the TV to me "Sorry about that… I had to tell Gibbs that you were asleep so he would let me stay and finish off the report."

I rest my head against the sofa "No need to be sorry Tony, I'd do the same"

He nods his head then sits in silence, I expected him to ramble on about the movie in front of us but he didn't. He was probably respecting my dislike of people talking during things but I decide to let him talk and ask "What movie is this?"

His face lights up at the prospect of being able to talk about his favourite topic for the next hour and a half.

We go on to spend the whole day together like that. He would find a movie that he loves and I would happily sit there and listen to him. It made me happy to see that he was happy. To me his childish excitement was endearing but I would never admit it if he asked me.

* * *

I disturb from sleep and sit up to stretch my neck after being in the same place for so long, sighing in satisfaction as I feel my muscles release. Sometime during the movie marathon we must have fallen asleep, the last thing I can remember was sitting with my head on his shoulder but somehow I ended up curled on top of his body on my sofa. I look at the time on the television box and I see its 7pm and it has gotten rather dark.

I climb off of his body and reach to turn the lamp on beside me; I then pat Tony on the arm to wake him up. "Tony… We must've fallen asleep…" My stomach rumbles just after I have said it.

Tony blinks sleepily as he wakes up then looks at me and chuckles. "I think someone is hungry."

I remain bent over him as he slowly wakes up completely "Yes, I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Are you hungry?"

His eyes fly open in shock and he goes to sit up "You haven't eaten? Jesus Ziva…"

I stand up straight as he pushes himself into a sitting position. "I'll be fine Tony, please stop worrying. Now are you hungry?"

"I am a bit…"

I nod my head acknowledging I heard him. I smile at his messy hair, 3 times in one day his hair's all messy I must be lucky. "Cook or Take out?"

"Take out; I don't want you slaving away when you haven't been well."

I stand there rolling my eyes to the ceiling. "What do you want?"

"Hmm…" He turns to me with a smile "Pizza?"

"Pizza it is." I begin walking to get the phone from over by the door.

As I make my way towards it the lights suddenly flicker. I stop in my tracks as the lights completely go out. I hear Tony shout out behind me as it happened "What the…?"

I look around to see if anything was showing lit before I walk over to the window and look out into the street. All of the street lamps were off and no house had any light coming from the windows. The darkness spread out as far as I can see, I sigh as I draw the curtains closed again.

"It looks like it could be a city wide blackout…"

He groans loudly in reply.

"What are you complaining about Tony?"

"I can no longer see your pretty face."

"Ha-ha"

"Okay fine… I was groaning because _no more movies_." I can barely see when he folds his arms and pouts but his voice changing gives it away.

I try to stare him down in the darkness "Like that matters, I've got a whole tub of ice cream that will melt."

He stands himself up "No it won't."

He runs off in to the kitchen and I can hear the slamming of doors and the jingle of silverware in the drawer. He emerges with the ice cream tub in one arm and his other arm holding up the hand that clasped onto two spoons. He walks over to me and handed me one of the spoons before seating himself back down on the couch. I walk over and sit myself beside him as he opens the lid.

We sit in the dark sharing the ice cream between us. In the moonlight I can see the faint outline of an ice cream beard all over his face.

I can't help but laugh at the sight "Tony… Your face is a mess."

He drops his spoon and frantically wipes at his face. He wasn't going to get away with it that easily so once he'd wiped it all off I mush what's left on my spoon on to his nose.

He jerks backwards, almost hurting his head on the back of the couch yelling "Ziva!"

I just laugh even harder at his reaction. He moves himself along so he is right next to me, he moves his face covered in the ice cream into the curve of my neck. He nuzzles his nose against my skin spreading the mess all over me.

"TONY!" I laugh and lightly smack at his back in a feeble attempt to get him off me.

When he lifts his head I can see his grin. He raises a hand and wipes at the small amount I had on my face.

The corner of his mouth pulls up into a grin. "Oh dear… I've got you all messy."

It must've been the hit to the head because I felt myself smile and I replied back flirtatiously "Well you'll just have to clean up then, won't you?"

He moves his face closer to mine, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Our noses are almost touching and we're breathing each other's air. "I guess I will…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Well aren't I evil? I take over a month out from writing this just to come back with a cliff hanger. Sorry but I need to decide on whether I am getting them together or keeping them friends (suggestions in a review WILL be considered just so you know)


	15. Chapter 15

So here's the next bit… It's time for us all to find out what's going to happen next. Well not all of us… I know what happens I wrote it, anyway enough of me trying to be funny and on to the story. Also warning there's quite a bit of talking… sorry I like communication between characters in my other story I had chapters dedicated purely to communication be glad you're not getting that here :D

* * *

I hold my breath, anxiously waiting for what would happen next. I can barely make out his eyes in front of me but they look darker and more intense than usual. I see the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile. I smile warmly back at him, expecting him to come out with something humorous.

The next thing I know is that his lips are pressed to mine, gently at first. I don't need time to clear my head I've wanted this for so long, my arms automatically wrap around his neck, drawing him closer to me. I fall backwards, pulling his strong body down with me so that his strong body is looming over me. His hand runs down my side and his lips are now pressed hard against mine, I sigh against his lips and he uses it to slide his tongue inside my mouth.

Eventually we pull away, both of us breathing heavily, I relax the grip of my arms but he doesn't go to sit up. My heart feels like it is ready to explode out of my chest and I can feel Tony's pulse in his neck going crazy underneath my hand. We just stay where we are looking at each other. He reaches up to move a strand of my hair and suddenly it all feels real again.

I'm the first one to speak up. "Well that was…"

His voice comes out sounding rather husky before I could finish my sentence. "Interesting?"

I smile up at him and run my thumb over his cheek, the small amount of stubble that has grown tickling my skin. "I was going to say unexpected…"

Suddenly something changes within him and he rushes to get off of me "Oh my god… I'm sorry… I should not have done that"

I feel a little hurt and confused by his actions as I scramble to sit up on the sofa "What is wrong Tony?"

"I took advantage of you when you are ill..." He turns away from me, and his hand tugs at the hair on the back of his head. "I'm so sorry."

I try to reach out for his other hand but he moves away and just brushes me off. I move closer to him and say his name multiple times trying to get his attention. It takes me a moment to try and come up with a way to get him to look at me. Eventually I decided it was just going to have to be me pleading a lot for his attention.

"Tony… Please look at me… Please?"

I don't like admitting to anyone that I am hurting, but I know that sometimes I have to appeal to Tony's caring and sometimes heroic side to get through his stubborn exterior. I guess the hurt I felt at him brushing me off and regretting what happened managed to get into my voice and affect him because soon he is turning his eyes to mine.

I look down and take a deep breath trying to compose myself before speaking. "Look Tony… you know I am strong and capable of protecting myself… if I hadn't have wanted you to kiss me I would have had you on the floor begging for mercy." I look back up at him after I've finished speaking.

"You mean that… you wanted me to kiss you?" He sounds shocked by what I said.

"Yes Tony… I was ready to initiate it myself if you didn't… I'm tired of pretending that there isn't something between us."

His brow furrows as he thinks over what I have said. The silence is almost painful as I sit there awaiting what will happen next. I study his face, desperately searching for any sign that this wasn't all a stupid mistake to him. It would destroy the friendship we've been trying so hard to build up.

His features soften into a smile and I feel my body relax. "So… you believe there's something between us?" His voice is quiet, almost as if he is trying to coax a baby deer.

I supress the urge to roll my eyes as I answer "Yes… I do."

His face breaks out into a classic DiNozzo grin. "Good."

As sudden as the kiss, I am being squeezed tightly in an embrace, my face pressed against his chest and my arms stuck at the side of my body.

"Tony… I kind of need to breathe…"

"Oh right of course…"

He lets go of me allowing me to catch my breath back and straighten my position before he's wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He kisses the top of my head before reaching to grab the ice cream tub again off of the floor. He must've put it down before we kissed to prevent a mess.

* * *

You didn't think I would get them together without any drama would you? Sorry…. I know this is slightly shorter than usual but I've recently been writing a load of smut that I am preparing to upload and I kind of had to force myself to keep it to the rating. I already have some of the next part planned so hopefully there shouldn't be a long wait on that also really sorry for any incredibly ooc bits but I kind of had to use a bit of artistic licence :/

I have a question for all you lovely readers Do you want me to bring Ziva back into the world of work yet or would you like it to remain as actions between these 2 while she's recovering? I really would like to know before I write up the next chapter so drop it in a review or private message for me please xx


End file.
